Dellmond Conagher
''Oh well, my Bluneck days are almost over in this horseshit, so just get my chip and be happy forever!'' -Dellmond Dellmond "Dell" Conagher is a unseen character in the custom map Zombie Fortress, he is often known as the Team Fortress 2 Engineer, he is the designer of the Wreck-it Chip since 1965, he is also the main key for the Australium Rocket Easter Egg. Biography ''This amiable, soft-spoken good ol' boy from tiny Bee Cave, Texas loves barbecues, guns, and higher education. Natural curiosity, ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields, and eleven hard science PhDs have trained him to design, build and repair a variety of deadly contraptions.' -Dell's bio in TF2. Dellmond was born in midly the beginning of World War II, he was a sturdy and fearless hillbilly who created a wild-west to his life and be a feared gunslinger like his father, but he couldn't make it as the police was now a settlement on the entire US, and it doesn't exist any more gunslingers or outlaws to get killed by him, he decides to join the BLU team in searching for victims. Creating the Wreck-it Chip Away from home, he started to see how many rockets and nuclear devices the RED team was doing, Dellmond often started to develop the Wreck-it Chip, a powerful hack tool capable of turning the machines against the one who created it, for more than 3 years dell worked on the Chip in hope to use it in the future. Conspiracy against the Mann Co. Close to exit the BLU Team, Dellmond wanted to stop the war, but it was completely useless even to use nuclear weapons as the war continues over and over, he then wanted to join the CSA (that is still active as a conspiracy) to use the Chip once now to use it to end the war, and not wipe out the RED Team only, but yes to exterminate all possible forms of the war keep going. Discovering the truth Somehow, the Mann Co. discovered that Dell was wanting to exterminate them with the Confederate Army, instead of killing him, they decided to show him the truth about the australium (and probably of everything), in exchange of him letting the Mann Co. alone. Sometime in 1971, the Mann Co. teleported Dellmond to Ancient Egypt, where they shown him extraterrestrial beings, as well the pyramid being only a spaceship he briefly talks to the weird-beings, in which they speak in a different language, Dell used the '"Universal Trans-mega-lator" to understand what they were saying. Even after seeing the truth, in 1975, Dellmond said that it was necessary to the entire world see what really happend in Egypt, the Mann Co. then decide to exterminate Dellmond, he is fired from the BLU team and the Mann Co. hire Bounty Hunters to kill Dellmond, on 31/10/75 Dellmond goes for his last talk with Blutarch Mann, on the BLU Team base in Alaska, Blutarch's revival machine is ending, and he will not live for long, Dellmond then shoots Blutarch in the head and destroys his vital machine, permanently killing him, altough the conversation was classified, when he got out trying to hack into the gigantic nuclear rocket of the RED team and crash it on themselves, he tries to put the chip on the control room. In Zombie Fortress Sneaking on the RED base to use the chip on the rocket and the RED Space Station, Dellmond finds himself trapped by the infected scientists and zombies with Australium, his right arm is ripped off by a zombie, making him accidentally drop the Wreck-it Chip on the floor, altough he survived, he locks himself in a nuclear shelter, protecting himself against the chaos happening outside. The Easter Egg If the player gets close to the shelter, Dellmond will speak with the crew and say to them that the chip can be used to destroy all the zombies, Saxton Hale and the Mann Co. (which once planned to kill Wallace Mann), Dellmond then throws a giant 50's radio, they agree and do several tasks for him via-radio. If the chip is picked up by Wallace instead, they will have a longer and different conversation. The final hours of the TF2 war Following Dellmond's instructions, Wallace Mann inserts the chip on the teleporter control point, Dellmond then makes his final words for the characters saying that the only was to stop the war is to blow up Australia along with most of the United States, which was there that it was located the main Australium reserves, upon earth is hit by the rocket, Dellmond simply makes a evil laugh and say 'good luck, rusty cowboys, now go to the teleporter and go see the painful truth!'''', as the characters go to the golden teleporter on the center of the map, a radio appears, when it is pressed, the characters simply hear weird voices, which are the extraterrestrial beings who created the Australium, it was all a trap set by Dellmond, the RED and BLU team are all taken out, soon there will be only life. Dellmond then possibly builds a teleporter inside his small shelter, he then escapes from the RED Team base. Trivia Dellmond is voiced by Grant Goodeve in Team Fortress 2 and Leonardo Janini in Zombie Fortress. He is the equivalent to Doctor Maxis in the Zombie Fortress world. The laugh he does on the easter egg is the exact same as Dr. Maxis does on Moon.